How Dare You!
by NewMusic098
Summary: Lina finally gets to meet Lisanna! But it turns out for the worse! The meeting ends with a half-destroyed guild, a squealing Mira, a very angry Loke, and Natsu being torn apart by three girls! NOT YURI! Lucy vs. Lisanna vs. Lina O.C. Rated T... because of the violence...
1. Lucy's Confession

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and Lina. Possibly some others..._

* * *

_**A Fairy Tail Fan fic**_

**How Dare You!**

_Written by NewMusic098_

**Chapter 1:**

**. ~...~ .**

"Are we there yet?" the pink-haired dragon slayer whined.

He, along with his blonde partner were currently heading back to the guild. He was really tired from the last mission they took since it was to take care of a bunch of bandits. But who knew that the bandits had four more headquarters? They were told to take care of it for a raised portion of the reward. Lucy, who had been itching to pay her rent, forced Natsu to destroy all their bases. Natsu wasn't really in the mood in destroying things, which was weird because he's the literal spit-fire of the guild. No one could wash away his burning spirit, not even a very angry Erza.

"We're almost at Magnolia." Lucy cheered. "Come on, Natsu! You didn't do it all on your own. I helped you, didn't I?" she pouted. Natsu nodded lazily and yawned. Lucy kept her pout as she turned away from him, but was replaced with a worried look.

She wasn't really sure why, but when they were asked to take care of the other bases of the bandits, Natsu miraculously refused. But the increased reward means more rent money for her, and more food for him, right? So she begged him and forced him to come along. All he did was destroy the buildings, and Lucy took care of all the bandits with the help of Loke and Taurus. Lucy wondered what caused Natsu to be so... _not _Natsu. He had been refusing fights for the past few days, even with Gray. But not long before, he was the cause of a town being half-destroyed.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy called as they approached Magnolia's entrance.

"What?" Natsu asked. He had his hands behind his head as he stared absently at the blue sky. He was still tired, but it kept his mind off from the walk.

"Why are you so down these past few days?" she asked. Natsu hummed a bit, then silence settled between them. The walk became rather weird and awkward that anyone with them would feel out of place.

"... I don't know..." she heard Natsu say after minutes of silence. Lucy leaned to get a better look on his face. Then she sighed. He was just bored, or maybe even tired.

"Are you feeling a bit tired?" she asked him.

"Y-yeah..." he yawned. "I guess it's because of the training I've been doing."

"Training?" Lucy asked. "Why would you be training?" Natsu glanced at her and grinned.

"To become stronger, of course! You're such a weirdo." he laughed. Lucy's eye twitched and she looked away from him.

"If that's the case," she started. " Then why won't you fight with Gray and the others like usual?"

"Huh?" Natsu asked. "Oh yeah, that's because I haven't gotten any sleep for the past four days." Lucy snapped her head to him, a mix of shock and worry on her chocolate brown eyes.

"F-four days!" she exclaimed in surprise. Natsu nodded at her. "S-so that's why..." she said, recovering from the fright. She straightened herself and walked along side him.

"Hey, Natsu..." she called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to destroy the other bases of those bandits." she said. Natsu just shrugged, then turned to her.

"Nah." he replied. "It's no problem. I probably would have gone on a solo mission after we got back anyway." he grinned. "But I guess I don't need to. Thanks, Lucy!" Lucy smiled at him.

"Your welcome, I guess." she said. They continued their walk with a lighter silence. As they neared the guild, they passed by a small restaurant. Then Lucy heard Natsu's stomach rumble.

"Oh..." Natsu said as he rubbed his stomach. "Must be hungry then. Wanna eat?" he asked Lucy.

"Sure." she said. "I'm feeling a bit hungry myself." Natsu grinned at her and they went inside the restaurant.

**.~...~.**

Natsu ordered fire, which was uncommon, but luckily the owner knew him and specializes in his favorite meal. Lucy ordered salad and a glass of strawberry milkshake. They sat at a table near a window, allowing them to watch other people pass by and go in or out of the restaurant.

Lucy laid her elbow on the table to use it as support as she laid her head on her hand. She was staring outside as they waited for their food. She wondered why Natsu was training. She has no idea of any recent threats or events that would make him want to get stronger. Or maybe it's what guys just do. Sighing, she tore her gaze from the streets and looked at Natsu.

He was currently fidgeting in his seat, waiting for his flaming meal. Lucy smiled at his childish attitude. It looked good and natural to have him act like that again. Instead of the zombified Natsu that just slumps on the guild along with her and does nothing. He was looking at the counter so fiercely, you would think that his eyes can burn it. He had a huge and excited grin across his face as he kept glancing in every direction before turning back to the counter.

'He's such a kid.' Lucy thought to herself. Sure, he was a child at heart, but Lucy knew very well that he was mature enough. He would be willing to fight for his nakama and risk his life just to save theirs. He was even more than willing to bring and make new friends to the guild. He was the one who brought her to the guild of her dreams, Fairy Tail. And she felt that her dream would be a complete nightmare if he was not there.

Along the way, his protective nature and strong will rubbed off on her, making the once fragile and weak Lucy part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail, even Fiore. He made her into something she thought that she would never be. He made her stronger than she would ever dream. His entirety made her into an excellent wizard with compassion and heart that only few have truly. Lucky for them, they had a guild full of friends like that.

She was really grateful to him. From the very first day they met, she had never been able to stop thinking about him. Sure, she would deny it when people, specifically Mirajane, would ask her if she liked Natsu more than a friend, but deep down, she was just waiting for the right time to make the dragon slayer notice. Of course, there's that issue involving her with Lisanna as well.

She had become jealous of her close relationship with Natsu, even though Natsu knew nothing of it. She just tried to rationalize her brain and force it to say that they were just friends. Natsu would never, _ever_ make a move on a girl. Not in his state of mind, at least. But that's one of the things that Lucy felt drawn to. He would never leave or forget about you, even if he wants to catch up with old friends, he'll find time to spend with you. He once tried to get her and Lisanna to form a team temporarily so they could get to know each other, but Lucy kindly declined the offer.

Lisanna resembled Mira's mischievous and intuitive nature. So teaming up with her might not be a good idea. They might end up talking about something that would potentially ruin their friendship. Yes, she is friends with Lisanna now. Even though she had that jealousy fit before, she accepted it since Natsu would never figure it out on his own, and both of them seem to have no intention of letting him find out.

A few minutes of silence from her, one of the waiters came by with a mug and pitcher filled with magical fire. In his other hand was a tray, holding Lucy's order of salad and strawberry milkshake.

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed. The waiter bowed and apologized for the long wait, then set the pitcher and mug on Natsu's side of the table. He then placed the tray on the table and sorted everything for Lucy. He placed the fork and tissue on her left side and placed the strawberry milkshake on her left. The salad was placed in the middle. It looked really delicious, especially with the special dressing the restaurant had.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled at the waiter. The waiter smiled at her and nodded before leaving to take the orders of other customers. She saw Natsu lick his lips before chugging down the whole mug full of fire down his throat. He banged the mug lightly on the table and wiped his lips with his arm.

"Delicious!" he grinned. Lucy smiled at him and grabbed her fork so she could start eating, too. Natsu poured more fire from the pitcher to the mug. Then, he stopped and looked at the mug. Then at the pitcher, then back to the mug. He squinted his eyes after he finished pouring in the flames. Then, he let go of the mug and drank from the pitcher instead.

Lucy giggled at the sight. He just kept finding more and more ways to make her smile, even without him knowing. She pushed through the vegetables with her fork and stuffed it in her mouth. She chewed thoroughly, enjoying the taste of the dressing and the low calories the vegetables were giving her. After swallowing, she took a sip of the cold beverage she ordered. She hummed as the cold hit her mouth. It was the perfect blend for the salad, she thought. Then afterwards, she let her forked down and looked at Natsu, who was still consuming the fire from the pitcher, ignoring the fire he poured on the mug in the first place.

"Hey, Natsu?" she called. Natsu opened his eyes and let the pitcher down on the table.

"What is it, Lucy?" he asked. "Don't like your food?" Lucy shook her head and smiled.

"It's not that." she answered. "I just want to ask. Why are you training? What are you training for?"

"That?" he asked. "I told you, I just want to become stronger! To protect my nakama and the people I love!"

"R-really?" she stuttered and felt her cheeks get warmer when he mentioned the word 'love'.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Even though we're considered the strongest team, along with Gray and Erza, Happy too if you want, I still want to be the strongest so no one could threaten our guild, our friends and all the people I love!" Lucy's cheeks gave a faint blush of pink as she heard Natsu's words. He was really maturing into someone you can really depend on. He was just that kind of guy. The guy who would never let you down, even in the toughest of times. The guy who would do anything and everything just to see you smile. The guy that Lucy knew made her heart beat faster.

She was about to say something. That something being that she was about to confess. She couldn't control herself. His words gave her a rush far from any other feeling she felt in battle. He's grin gave her the energy that would make all the other wizards bow their heads in shame. And her heart was beating so frantically that she couldn't focus on anything but him.

"Natsu!" she suddenly blurted out, catching his attention.

"W-what?" he asked, a bit surpirsed by her sudden burst. She sighed inwardly, her heart beating a thousand times faster than normal.

It was now or never. She opened her mouth, but she suddenly lost her voice. And it was eerily silent. The only things she could hear were the sound of her heartbeat and her suddenly fast and heavy breathing. She felt like she's suffocating from the tenseness the atmosphere acquired.

'Come on, Lucy!' she scolded herself. 'It's now, or never!' She took a deep breath, tightened her fist and placed it across her throbbing chest.

"I..." she muttered. Natsu leaned in closer and hummed in question.

"Huh?" Natsu asked. "What was that?"

"I-I..." she muttered again. She was screaming inwardly because of her lack of courage. Despite finding the courage to try and tell him, she couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

"I..." was all she said again.

"Huh?" Natsu asked. "What's wrong, Lucy? You look red." he said.

"I just wanted to say..!" she said with a slightly raised voice. "I..."

"Say... what?" Natsu asked.

"Wanted to say... I... I..." Suddenly, someone banged their hands on the table, startling both her and the pink-headed dragon slayer.

"Hey guys~!"

* * *

**A/N: Yo! You know what guys? I thought this was going to be a one-shot... But **_**no**_**~! My stupid head had to come up with these crazy ideas, so there! XD Anyway, hope you like the first chapter of "How Dare You!" So sorry for the long wait~! XD**

**Ja~**


	2. Lina's 'Greeting'

**How Dare You!**

_Written by NewMusic098_

**Chapter 2:**

**.~...~.**

At the guild, it was awkwardly silent. Everyone there was just chatting and drinking. Not as happily as they used to, no. It lacks that certain something that would definitely classify them as the Fairy Tail Guild.

Then, a loud contact of fist to face was heard from a nearby table. There, a raven-haired man wearing nothing but his underwear was seen clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. A few feet away from him, a dark long-haired man was rubbing his cheek before glaring at the half-naked man.

"The hell was that for, you punk?" the long-haired man growled. The raven-haired man smirked and got ready in a fighting stance.

"I'm bored." he replied nonchalantly. "Since Natsu hasn't been fighting me at all, maybe I could get a kick out of you. Or are you too chicken to fight me? Huh, Gajeel?"

"Ha!" Gajeel scoffed. "As if! You're on, Gray!" He cackled wildly before lunging full speed at the Ice-Make mage. The two started a rumble, enticing others like Elfman, Nab, and a few others to join in as well.

By the bar, a brown-haired girl was sitting upright, examining the, possibly, most interesting thing that has happened all day. Everything was so dull it made her eyes sore just by looking at something. Maybe this could get her mind out of the boredom. But sadly, her mind played dull, and everything interesting was just plain boring.

Beside her, was her loyal pig guardian sleeping on the table, using a small satchel as his mattress. A bubble formed on his nose as he dozed off, ignoring the fight ensuing in the building. The girl looked at him dully for a moment, then pouted.

Sighing, she slumped her body on the bar table, her arms being used as a pillow to lay her head as she watched the fight with bored intent. In the corner of her eye, she saw a man with blue spiky hair walking idly between the battlefields. He yawned and stretched his arms as he went near the bar.

"Man..." he said. "Is it me, or everything here is so boring?" His purple eyes gazed on the bored brunette by the bar. He went to her and sat beside her.

"Hey." he nudged. "You okay?" He heard a groan in response, followed by the sound of shifting. He looked at her to see that she was looking away.

"Go away, Ashton." she said coldly, not minding that her attitude was a bit rough today. The man beside her frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What?" he asked. "Oh I get it... You're still mad 'cause I beat you on our last sparring match, huh?"

"Just shut up..." she said. Then she made a half-glare directed to him. "..."

"What did you say?" Ashton asked sarcastically. "I couldn't hear you through all you're whining..." He smirked when he made the girl slam her fist at the table and glare at him. Puggo awoke from his sleep with a shocked expression, then backed away for a bit.

"Go away!" Lina half-shouted. "I'm not going to talk to you anymore!"

Ashton huffed and leaned against the table. "Annoying brat." he muttered.

"Fish-Geek." she muttered back.

"Notorious pig."

"S-Class Pervert."

"Whiny baby."

"Peeping Tom."

"You said you weren't going to talk to me?" Ashton asked slyly.

"I'm not…" Lina responded, and Ashton was about to say something when Lina continued. "Right, Puggo? I'm not going to eat fish because it smells of freaky Ashton?" The blue-haired man's eye twitched, and was about to argue with her when someone disturbed them.

"Now, now..." a familiar female voice said as she made her way to them. Her pinkish-white hair flowed as she felt a wave of air coming from outside. The pair arguing didn't look at her and at each other. They only remained quiet as the barmaid made her way to them.

"What do you want, Mira-san?" Ashton asked when Mirajane got to them. She smiled brightly at the man, before taking a deep breath.

"Well," she started. "I was worried about you two. You haven't gone on any missions this past week, and I think you'll need the money real soon."

"Thanks for the concern, Mira-san." Lina said. "And now that I think about it, our budget's getting kinda low, hasn't it?" She looked at her guardian, who nodded slight and went closer to her.

"We should go on a mission." Puggo said. "It might get your mind more active again, don't you think?" Lina hummed a bit, before smiling brightly at him and nodding. She picked up the satchel and carried it around her shoulder. Puggo hopped off from the table and settled in comfortably inside the bag.

"Well, Mira-san, Geek..." she said to the two present near the bar. Ashton frowned again at the mention of this, and Mira just smiled.

"Will you be going alone?" Mira asked the brunette. She nodded and smiled, proceeding to the request board to find a suitable job for her. Mira patiently waited with Ashton by the bar, but noticed the still-present scowl on the man's face.

"Ashton," she called. "Is something the matter…?" Ashton hummed with a start before shaking his head, then looking back to where Lina was. She was currently juggling requests at the board, pinning and unpinning them from their spots until she finds the right job for her. Mira sensed something strange in Ashton's gaze, but before she could ask, they heard Lina squeal in delight.

"Mira-san~!" she called. She rushed to the bar and slapped the paper down on the table. "I'll be taking this job!" The white-haired girl looked at the job request. It was to escort a rich-man's daughter from Onibas to an outside ball happening at Magnolia's town square. The reward was 30,000 jewels.

"All right," Mira said. "I'll notify the client so they can get ready. Be safe you two." She waved at her and Puggo, who waved back graciously before taking off in a rush, not even bothering to acknowledge Ashton. The man frowned deeper, obviously not pleased by the action, but remained silent and pretended nothing happened.

"Brat…" he muttered. Mira faintly hears the comment, but ignored it and proceeded with her own tasks.

**.~ … ~.  
**

The brunette took a deep breath, taking in the freshening outdoor breeze. She was really glad that she finally got out of the guild after so long, and that she was finally able to go out on a mission. Even if it was just a simple escort mission, she would at least have some time to think about certain things. Like how quiet the guild has gotten without Natsu around. How she missed that infectious laughter and heart-warming grin of his. Just thinking about his smile was making her blush.

"Ooh…" she mumbled as she cupped her cheeks. She kept on walking to try and calm her emotions, but they've been kept to herself for so long that she would want to kiss him the moment he got back. She was still wondering why he was so tired and gloomy every day, and that he always had bags under his eyes for the past few weeks. Maybe he was training? That was the only logical explanation she could think of, especially for a person such as Natsu. His head was only filled for training and friends. Training for friends, training with friends. Friends, friends, friends; that's all that he could think of. Although she was very happy that she was one of his friends, she wanted to be more than just friends with him. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she likes Natsu more than a friend.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize where she was going. That is, until she bumped on a lamppost. She hit her head, causing her to fumble backwards with an 'ouch'. Rubbing her head, she looked around in a daze. It seemed she's almost reached the edge of the city. She was about to move when her emerald eyes spotted a familiar pink and blonde duo by a restaurant.

"Is that…?" she asked herself. She looked at Natsu and Lucy sitting down on a table reserved for them before telling the waiter something, presumably their orders. Lina was actually jumping to conclusions by this point, thinking of irrational and highly stretched possibilities like, 'Are they on a date?', 'Are they going out?', and 'When did all this happen!'

Feeling the girl's movement had stop, Puggo emerged from the satchel and looked worriedly at the girl.

"Is something wrong, Lina-chan?" the little guardian asked. He heard no response, and all she was doing was looking at a direction with narrowed eyes and a serious expression. Pugoo followed her line of sight and saw Natsu and Lucy hanging out at the restaurant. He wasn't particularly interested in human relationships, but when it involves Lina, he was all ears.

"Hey!" he called, finally earning a surprised jolt from the brunette before she looked down at him. Her emerald eyes were filled with slight confusion, and something else that Puggo couldn't pinpoint.

"W-what is it?" she asked, stumbling for her words as she tried her best to look and stay calm.

"You've been out of it a little while…" the guardian said. "I know you missed him, but enough to make you stare…?" She had to blush slightly at the comment. Developing feelings for the center-of-attention-Dragon Slayer was hard by itself. He was wanted everywhere; the guild, on missions, on parties… Practically, he's the life of everything. And when he was that depressed sack of gloominess, everyone else seemed to follow suit. It wasn't until Gray and Gajeel fought earlier that the guild sprang back to life, but not as much as it did when Natsu around. She had to admit, falling for a guy like Natsu was difficult, especially since she has competition. She likes Lucy, that much she can say, and she's very appreciative that she let her stay at her apartment when she had no place to go, but she hopes that she understands that she shares the same feelings she feels for the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Sighing, she just shook her head and ignored her guardian's question. And despite her body telling her not to go, she insisted herself to go to the restaurant, to at least catch up with them. They've been gone for a few days and she missed them, Natsu more importantly. She just wants to at least hear his voice before she has to leave for a mission.

She opened the door to the restaurant and was about to approach the two when a waiter stopped her at her tracks. She looked at the man strangely, who held his nose as if to indicate that he was at a higher status.

"May I _help_ you, miss?" he asked. The tone he was using was definitely not inviting, because from the looks of it, it seemed that you are required to have a reservation to get in.

'So does that mean that Lucy and Natsu made reservations before…?' she thought to herself.

"I-I'm with them…" she pointed towards the pair of wizards chatting. She saw Lucy shying away from something Natsu said, and this made her even more curious. She wanted to go and talk to them at least for a little while, but the waiter wasn't letting her through yet.

"I see…" the waiter muttered, glancing at the guild mark on her neck. "Since you are a member of Fairy Tail, you may come in. My deepest apologies…" he bowed and made way for her to go in. She excused herself from the waiter, and went over to where Natsu and Lucy were.

From that distance, she couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it was clear that whatever it was, Lucy was having a hard time catching on. She was blushing and stuttering all the while, almost as if she was about to confess.

Lina's eyes widened in realization. By the way she was talking, it was bound to be something like that or leading to that. She wasn't sure if she was happy or mad. Happy for her friend to finally have the courage to finally confess, or mad because someone's going to beat her to it. A few moments of silence to herself, she just followed what her mind told her.

When she reached the table, she used her hands to bang on the table, startling both Natsu and Lucy in the process.

"Hey guys~!" she exclaimed innocently while a drop of sweat rolled down her cheek. Judging from Lucy's glare, she did ruin a confession moment.

This was gonna be _hard_ to explain later on.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, guys! XD I just figured no one wants to see three girls fight, especially since the one is an OC… :3 Anyway, here's the 2****nd**** chappy! I hope I can continue the 3****rd**** quicker! XD**

**Ja~**


End file.
